jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hugo Drax
»Sie haben die Größe meiner Konzeption erkannt?! Zuerst ein Todesgürtel rund um die Erde! Fünfzig Globen, von denen jeder einzelne sein Nervengas in einer vorbestimmten Gegend versprüht! Jeder ist in der Lage, hundert Millionen Menschen zu töten! Und die menschliche Rasse – so, wie Sie sie kennen – wird aufhören zu existieren! Dann eine Wiedergeburt – eine neue Welt!« - Hugo Drax erläutert seinen Traum - Hugo Drax ist der Hauptantagonist des James Bond-Films Moonraker - Streng geheim von Lewis Gilbert aus dem Jahr 1979, basierend auf dem Charakter im gleichnamigen Roman von Ian Fleming aus dem Jahr 1955, wobei die literarische Figur und ihre filmische Adaption in ihrem Äußeren, ihrem Hintergrund und ihrem Masterplan stark variieren. Während Drax sich in der Romanvorlage als Nazi namens Hugo von der Drache entpuppt, der, als Rache für die Niederlage der Deutschen im Zweiten Weltkrieg, London mit einer Atomrakete zerstören will, ist er in der Filmadaption ein sagenhaft reicher Groß-Unternehmer, der, ähnlich dem Bond-Gegner Karl Stromberg, die gesamte Menschheit ausrotten will, um die Welt mit einer selbstgezüchteten “Super-Rasse“ neu zu bevölkern. Dargestellt wurde der größenwahnsinnige Industrielle, der beabsichtigt weltweiten Genozid zu verüben und sich zum “gottgleichen Herrn und Meister“ einer neuen, “perfekten Menschheit“ aufzuschwingen, vom französischen Schauspieler Michael Lonsdale (*1931). In der deutschen Synchronfassung wurde er von Heinz Petruo (*1918, †2001) gesprochen, der in der ursprünglichen Star Wars-Trilogie (1977 – 1983) als deutsche Stimme von Darth Vader große Popularität erreichte. Charakterbiographie Vorgeschichte Es ist nicht viel bekannt über den zurückgezogenen Hugo Drax, der seinen unvorstellbaren Reichtum unter anderem genutzt hat, um sich das Château de Vaux-le-Vicomte nicht nur zu kaufen, sondern es in Frankreich abzutragen, um es in die USA schaffen zu lassen und in Kalifornien Stein für Stein wieder in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand zu errichten. Einer seiner Mitarbeiterinnen zufolge hat er auch den Pariser Eiffelturm gekauft, doch die französische Regierung wollte ihm hierfür keine Ausfuhrgenehmigung erteilen. Als Groß-Unternehmer hat er vor Allem in die Luft- und Raumfahrt investiert und gilt, Dank der fortschrittlichen Entwicklungen seines weltumspannenden Konzerns Drax Enterprise Corporation als Pionier der Raumfahrt-Technologie, insbesondere da exklusiv in seinen Werken die hocheffizienten Moonraker Space-Shuttles konstruiert werden. Tatsächlich heißt es über ihn, er wäre besessen von der Idee, den Weltraum zu erobern. Ein kosmischer Plan Mit seinem unglaublichen wirtschaftlichen und finanziellen Erfolg wuchs allerdings auch sein Ego ins Unermessliche, bis er einen regelrechten Gottkomplex entwickelt hat. So hat er den wahnhaften Plan entwickelt, die makelhafte, unvollkommene Menschheit auszurotten und die Erde mit einer “perfekten und reinen“ Superrasse zu bevölkern, die aus den Nachkommen einer Gruppe handverlesener Auserwählter entspringen soll, die seinen Idealvorstellungen entsprechend ausschließlich aus überdurchschnittlich attraktiven, athletischen, jungen Frauen und Männern besteht. Eigens für diesen Zweck hat er in aller Heimlichkeit eine ganze Moonraker-Flotte konstruieren lassen, um seine “Übermenschen“ auf einer gewaltigen Raumstation im Weltall in Sicherheit zu bringen, wenn er seinen Plan des globalen Genozids in die Tat umsetzt. Ein technischer Defekt bei einem seiner Shuttles hat jedoch seine Pläne durcheinandergebracht. Um dennoch sein Vorhaben so rasch wie möglich umsetzen zu können, lässt er kurzerhand eine Moonraker stehlen, die eigentlich als Leihgabe für England bestimmt war. Seine Leute bringen das Shuttle unter Kontrolle und zerstören beiläufig das Transportflugzeug, als sie die Zündungsdüsen aktivieren. Bond, James Bond Dieser Vorfall bringt Drax jedoch bald darauf einen unliebsamen Gast ins Haus – den britischen MI6-Agenten James Bond, der im Auftrag der britischen Regierung im Falle der verschwundenen Raumfähre Ermittlungen aufnimmt. Zunächst heißt Drax ihn willkommen, offeriert ihm Tee und verweist ihn an die NASA-Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Goodhead, damit sie ihm mit sämtlichen Moonraker-bezogenen Fragen behilflich sein kann. Nachdem sie sich voneinander verabschiedet haben gibt Drax seinem japanischen Aide-de-camp und Leibwächter Chang die Anweisung, Mr. Bond möge “ein Unfall widerfahren“. Bald darauf muss Drax von Chang erfahren, dass Bond einen Anschlag in der Humanzentrifuge überlebt hat und zudem seine Privatpilotin Corinne Dufour verführt- und überredet hat, ihm nachts Zugang zu Drax’ Büro zu verschaffen, wo er brisante Dokumente aus seinem Safe einsehen konnte. Ein hübscher Sport Während einer Fasanenjagd auf Drax’ kalifornischen Ländereien arrangiert er einen weiteren dramatischen “Unfall“ für Bond, den er eingeladen hatte. Er soll während der Jagd durch einen auf einem Baum befindlichen Schützen eliminiert werden. Bond entgeht auch diesem Anschlag, da er mit dem dargebotenen Gewehr den Schützen erschießt anstelle des aufgescheuchten Fasans. Mit einem zynischen Kommentar verabschiedet er sich von einem etwas säuerlichen Drax, der ihn für den Augenblich ziehen lassen muss. Stattdessen widmet er seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Pilotin, die er mit ihrem “Verrat“ konfrontiert und entlässt. Ahnend, was sie erwartet, flüchtet sie so schnell sie kann in den Wald, während Drax in aller äußerlichen Gemütsruhe Chang den Befehl gibt, die Hunde loszulassen und Corinne von seinen beiden abgerichteten Dobermännern buchstäblich zu Tode hetzen und zerfleischen lässt. Besuch in Venedig Bonds Ermittlungen haben ihn zwischenzeitlich bis nach Venedig, zu einer exklusiven Glasmanufaktur geführt, wo er auf das Laboratorium stößt, in dem Drax für seinen Masterplan ein Toxin herstellen lässt, das für Menschen tödlich- für Tiere und Pflanzen jedoch völlig harmlos ist. Nach Bonds Entdeckung muss Drax schnell handeln – in einer Blitzaktion lässt er das Labor abbauen und stattdessen in den Räumlichkeiten des venezianischen Palazzos ein luxuriöses Büro einrichten, in dem er in gespielter Verwunderung den lästigen britischen Agenten und seine Vorgesetzten, allesamt mit Gasmasken ausgestattet, willkommen heißt. Nachdem er diese Runde für sich verbuchen konnte und die unerwünschten Besucher mit einer spitzen Bemerkung über den sonderbaren “englischen Humor“ hinauskomplimentiert hat, beauftragt er telefonisch einen Mittelsmann mit der Suche nach einem Ersatz für seinen, inzwischen von Bond getöteten, Leibwächter Chang. Auf Anfrage erfährt er, dass Beißer, der renommierte Profikiller mit dem rasiermesserscharfen Stahlgebiss derzeit zur Verfügung steht und heuert ihn entzückt an, um ihn sogleich mit dem “Entsorgen“ von James Bond zu betrauen. Im brasilianischen Regenwald In seiner Dschungel-Basis am Amazonas muss Drax sich erneut mit dem hartnäckigen Geheimagenten befassen, der mehrere Anschläge Beißers überstanden hat und sich, nachdem er bis in seinen Stützpunkt inmitten des brasilianischen Regenwaldes vorgedrungen ist, auch noch aus der tödlichen Umarmung einer riesigen Python befreien konnte. Hier erläutert Drax ihm seelenruhig, dass das Toxin eine weiterentwickelte Variante eine seltenen Pflanzenstoffes ist, der bei längerem Kontakt zu Sterilität führt und, dass der Diebstahl der britischen Moonraker wegen des technischen Defektes eines seiner eigenen Shuttles eine Notwendigkeit war. Als die Moonraker-Raumfähren mit seinen Auserwählten abzuheben beginnen, befindet Drax, dass Bond ihn nun lange genug gestört hat und weist Beißer an, ihn und die zwischenzeitlich gefangen genommene Dr. Goodhead, die eigentlich eine Undercover operierende CIA-Agentin ist, in den Raketenschacht zu sperren, um vom Zündungsfeuer der letzten startenden Moonraker eingeäschert zu werden. Die Unendlichkeit des Alls An Bord seiner gewaltigen Raumstation spricht Drax zu seinen Untergebenen und enthüllt ihnen erstmals allen das volle Ausmaß seines Planes. Mit fünfzig Globen in strategischen Positionen, allesamt mit dem tödlichen Toxin gefüllt und jeder einzelne effizient genug, um hundert Millionen Menschen zu töten, soll die gesamte menschliche Rasse ausgelöscht werden, während Drax und seine Schar Auserwählter in der Dunkelheit des Weltalls in Sicherheit sind. Nachdem sich das Gift in der Erdatmosphäre verflüchtigt hat, sollen sie alle, als Begründer einer Rasse von Übermenschen, auf die Erde zurückkehren und den Planeten neu besiedeln – mit Drax als ihren “gottgleichen Herrscher“. Obwohl die ersten Globen bereits ausgeschickt wurden, werden Drax’ Pläne erneut gestört. Bond und Dr. Goodhead ist es gelungen, dem Feuertod zu entgehen und sich als Piloten verkleidet auf die Raumstation zu schmuggeln, wo sie das Radarstörgerät sabotieren. Nunmehr für irdische Abtastungssysteme sichtbar, schickt die US-Regierung ein eigenes Space-Shuttle voller Marines in Raumanzügen und mit Laserbewaffnung ins All, um der Sache nachzugehen. Drax gibt Anweisung, Bond zur Luftschleuse hinaus ins unendliche All zu befördern. Die Situation eskaliert, als Drax, von Bond angestachelt, erklärt, er werde ausnahmslos alle eliminieren lassen, die nicht seiner Vorstellung von Perfektion entsprechen. Beißer, der erkennt, dass es wegen seines, an einer angeborenen Hormonstörung liegenden, Riesenwuchses keinen Platz in dieser “Neuen Weltordnung“ geben wird, wechselt die Seiten und attackiert Drax’ Leute. Im Weltraum kommt es zu einer gnadenlosen Laserschlacht zwischen Drax’ Männern und den US-Marines, denen es gelingt, die Raumstation zu entern und die technischen Anlagen im Hauptkontrollraum zu zerstören. Drax selbst versucht, zu einem seiner Moonraker-Shuttles zu entkommen, doch Bond stellt ihn. Mit einer erbeuteten Waffe versucht er, den unliebsamen Agenten zu töten, doch Bond ist schneller und feuert aus seiner Spezial-Armbanduhr einen vergifteten Dartpfeil auf ihn ab. Hugo Drax taumelt, tödlich getroffen, rückwärts in eine Luftschleuse, von wo aus er von Bond per Knopfdruck in die Schwärze des Weltalls hinausgeschleudert wird. Handlanger jaws-portrait.png|Beißer Dargestellt von Richard Kiel|link=Beißer Henchman-chang-portrait.png|Chang Dargestellt von Toshirō Suga|link=Chang Auftritte Roman 1955: Moonraker (ursprünglicher Dt. Titel: Mondblitz) – Geschrieben von Ian Fleming, erschienen im Verlag Jonathan Cape. Die deutsche Übersetzung von M. F. Arnemann wurde 1963 im Scherz Verlag veröffentlicht. Eine überarbeitete und erstmals ungekürzte Neuübersetzung von Stephanie Pannen und Anika Klüver erschien 2013 im Cross Cult Verlag. 1979: Moonraker – Streng geheim. 007 erobert den Weltraum (James Bond and Moonraker): Der Roman zum Film – Geschrieben von Christopher Wood, basierend auf dem von ihm verfassten Drehbuch, erschienen bei Jonathan Cape Publishers. Die deutsche Übersetzung von Tony Westermayr erschien im Goldmann Verlag. In Woods Roman zum Film wird Drax, als Hommage an Flemings literarische Vorlage als rothaarig und mit unzureichend behandelten Brandnarben im Gesicht beschrieben. Film 1979: James Bond 007 – Moonraker - Streng geheim (engl.: Moonraker) – Stark von der literarischen Vorlage abweichende Adaption. Nach dem Riesenerfolg von Krieg der Sterne (Star Wars) bestanden die Produzenten darauf, dass James Bond ebenfalls ein Weltraumabenteuer bestehen muss und bedienten sich lediglich einiger weniger Namen und Elemente aus dem Roman. Das Drehbuch stammte von Christopher Wood, der im Grunde das Story-Grundgerüst aus dem vorangegangenen Film Der Spion, der mich liebte “recycelte“, Regie führte Lewis Gilbert. Andere Medien [[Datei:Drax-enterprise-corp-logo.png|thumb|Firmenlogo von "Drax Enterprise Corporation".]] 2011: GoldenEye 007 Reloaded – Das von Activision herausgegebene Ego-Shooter-Spiel ist ein Remake des gleichnamigen Nintendo64-Spieles aus dem Jahr 1997 und beinhaltet neben anderen klassischen Bond-Schurken auch Hugo Drax als im Multiplayer-Modus spielbaren Charakter. Sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild wurde nach Lonsdales Darstellung aus Moonraker gestaltet. 2012: 007 Legenden (engl.: 007 Legends) – In dem ebenfalls von Activision herausgegebenen Episoden-Spiel ist Hugo Drax, wie sein filmisches Pendant Film, der Boss-Gegner im Segment Moonraker und trägt wiederum die Züge von Michael Lonsdale, der im englischen Original als Sprecher erneut die Rolle übernahm. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Helmut Winkelmann (*1941, †2018) gesprochen. Zitate * »Die Eroberung des Weltraums repräsentiert ein Investment in die Zukunft der gesamten menschlichen Rasse!« Hugo Drax zu Bond * »Mr. Bond, Sie widersetzen sich all meinen Bemühungen, Ihnen einen amüsanten Tod zu bereiten! ... Warum haben Sie den Flirt mit meiner Lieblings-Python so abrupt abgebrochen?!« Hugo Drax zu Bond * »Auch was den Tod angeht, bin ich über alle Maßen großzügig! Wenn diese Rakete abhebt, werde ich Sie in Ihrem eigenen privaten Krematorium zurücklassen! Mr. Bond, Dr. Goodhead! Sterben Sie wohl, meine Lieben!« Hugo Drax 'zu Bond und Holly Goodhead''' * DRAX: »James Bond! Sie tauchen mit der ermüdenden Regelmäßigkeit einer ungeliebten Jahreszeit auf!« BOND: »Ich dachte, es gäbe keine Jahreszeiten im Weltraum?!« DRAX: »Was Sie angeht, wird es für immer Winter sein!« Hugo Drax’ verbaler Schlagabtausch mit Bond Sonstiges * Ian Fleming beschrieb die Figur des Hugo Drax im Roman von 1955 als “''Lonsdale-Character''“. Was genau er damit meinte, ist nicht überliefert, doch amüsanterweise wurde Drax vierundzwanzig Jahre später in der Filmadaption vom Schauspieler Michael Lonsdale verkörpert. * Bevor Michael Lonsdale als Hugo Drax engagiert wurde, waren die Schauspieler James Mason, Stewart Granger und Louis Jourdan (der 1983 in Octopussy den Schurken Kamal Khan spielte), sowie der Sänger Frank Sinatra im Gespräch für die Rolle. Letzterer sollte auch den Titelsong interpretieren, ehe Shirley Bassey verpflichtet wurde, die bereits die Titellieder zu Goldfinger (1964) und Diamantenfieber (1971) gesungen hatte. * Das Logo von Drax’ Unternehmen Drax Enterprise Corporation weist eine auffällige Ähnlichkeit zu dem der Rockwell International Company auf, jener Raumfahrttechnologie-Konzern, der bis 1996 für den Bau der NASA-Space-Shuttles verantwortlich war. * Für die Filmadaption wurde Drax als Kosmopolit dargestellt, mit einer französischen Hubschrauber-Pilotin, einem japanischen Attentäter, einer amerikanischen Wissenschaftlerin und einem englischen Butler. * Hätte Drax’ Plan Erfolg gehabt, wäre er als Vernichter einer Weltbevölkerung von etwa 4,5 Milliarden Menschen [Stand 1979 Anm.] zum “effektivsten“ (Massen-)Mörder des gesamten 007-Universums geworden. * Um die Sterbeszene von Drax, in der er ins All hinausgerissen wird, glaubhaft darzustellen, wurde eine nach oben gerichtete Kamera auf dem Fußboden angebracht und Schauspieler Michael Lonsdale an einem Kabel ruckartig fünfzig Meter in die Luft gezogen. * Mit seinen hochgeschlossenen Anzügen im Mao-Stil, ist Drax einer jener klassischen Bond-Gegner mit ebenjenem charakteristischen Kleidungsstück, das bewusst “unangenehme Assoziationen“ an das damalige “kommunistische Feindbild“ wecken sollte. Weitere Beispiele für dieses Kleidungsstück: ** Dr. No trägt 1962 während seines Filmauftritts einen cremefarbenen, hochgeschlossenen chinesischen Anzug mit Mandarin-Stehkragen. ** Ernst Stavro Blofeld, der Gründer und Leiter der verbrecherischen Geheimorganisation SPECTRE ist der wohl bekannteste Träger eines solchen Anzuges im 007-Filmkosmos. Donald Pleasences Blofeld trägt 1967 einen stilisierten beigefarbenen Mao-Anzug ohne die aufgesetzten Brusttaschen. Savalas’ Blofeld dagegen trägt 1969 eine braune Trachtenjacke mit Stehkragen und Charles Grays Inkarnation von 1971 wiederum trägt sowohl einen grauen als auch einen beigefarbenen formvollendeten, klassischen Mao-Anzug, komplett mit vier aufgesetzten Taschen an der Jacke. ** Dr. Kananga trägt im Finale von Leben und sterben lassen (1973) die afrikanische Variante eines Mao-Anzuges, genannt Abacost. ** Elliot Carver ist in Der Morgen stirbt nie von 1997 durchgehend in einen hochgeschlossenen schwarzen Anzug mit Mao-Kragen gekleidet, nicht unähnlich dem, den Drax in seiner ersten Szene trägt. * Die Orchidea Negra (dt. Schwarze Orchidee), aus der Drax sein Toxin entwickelt hat, ist eine fiktive Pflanze, die als solche in der Natur nicht vorkommt. * Der Audiocode zum Betreten von Drax’ Labor in Venedig wurde, quasi als Insidergag, in ein-und-derselben Tonfolge dem außerirdischen Kommunikations-Code aus dem Science-Fiction-Klassiker Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art von 1977 entlehnt. en:Hugo Drax (Michael Lonsdale) fr:Hugo Drax Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:Charakter in Moonraker – Streng Geheim